


"Run Away with Me"

by TheMageRebellion



Series: Of Things Noble and Otherwise [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: (kind of) origin story, Break Up, Cuddling, Established Relationship, F/F, Post-Coital Cuddling, angst at the end, cute until it's not, poor zara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5266751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMageRebellion/pseuds/TheMageRebellion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zara and her lover plan a future together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Run Away with Me"

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little plot bunny that's been begging me to be written for a while. I didn't want to include it in "Noble" due to length issues, so I made it a separate oneshot as part of the series.

            Fifteen-year-old Zara giggled as Kat pressed a kiss to the skin where her neck met her shoulder, reveling in the older girl’s warmth and the raw adoration in her eyes. Kat hummed contentedly and pulled her closer.

            “This is nice,” Zara murmured against the freckled skin of Kat’s neck.

            “It is,” she replied, voice distant with deep thought.

            She pulled away to meet her impossibly blue eyes—eyes the same color as the sea outside the window that crashed against the cliffs of Ostwick. “What’s wrong?”

            Kat’s brow creased. “Run away with me.”

            Zara pulled herself from her lover’s embrace and sat up, eyebrow quirked. “What?!”

            “Run away with me,” the redhead repeated. “Let’s just… get out of here. I have friends in the Spire who could destroy your phylactery. We could go north to Rivain, and I could take a few mercenary jobs so we can save up for a little house in the country and you could open an apothecary. No more Circles or Templars or duty, just…”

            Zara thought about it for several moments, relishing the fantasy of freedom and a life with Kat. Oh Maker, but she wanted it with every ounce of her being. She wanted that house in the country, where they could sleep in the same bed without fear of Templars barging in or the threat of Tranquility hanging over her head. They’d just be Kat and Zara, not Knight-Templar Shepherd and a mage who had only just completed her Harrowing.

            She smiled gently. “I want that more than anything,” she whispered before leaning down to press a soft kiss to her lips.

* * *

 

            Zara hummed softly to herself as she pulled a book of alchemical recipes from a shelf in the Circle’s library. With any luck, she’d find something to help with Enchanter Samuel’s nigh-incurable headaches.

            She began flipping through the pages, eyes scanning the aged parchment with a critical gaze.

            She heard the sound of metal-clad footsteps and glanced up in time to see Ser Katherine pass, proud as ever in her silverite armor. Zara scowled against her will.

            It had been two years since Kat had asked her to run away, to start a new life away from the Circle. Zara had wanted nothing else, but reality had squashed any hope for that wishful thinking..

            _I can’t be seen with a_ mage _,_ Kat had scathingly told her a year ago.

            Zara was still heartbroken over it, but that hadn’t stopped her from becoming the foremost expert of alchemy and botany in the Ostwick Circle and earning herself the title of enchanter. The work helped distract her from the ache in her chest that Kat had left there.

            It hurt. It would always hurt. For how long, it remained to be seen.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments always appreciated!


End file.
